


Savior

by roseltheteacup



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, another unfinished au fic babeyy!!!, eyes emoji, got a lot of these huh, he's got one of the cooler au hop designs, so here take this, that i've designed, the merhop au is cool but again: rosel lost interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: Unfinished merhop (merman!Hop) fic! Victor almost fucking dies tm
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 24





	Savior

The crashing of waves, the sound of impending doom. Death had to be near inches away, right?

The young boy was pulled under the water's surface, where a sharp silence cut through his ears. Bubbles burst within his eardrums, creating white noise.

It was over, he thought. As air was squeezed violently out of his lungs by those black tendrils. He closed his eyes....

  
Only to feel movement behind his closed eyelids.

Someone or something.

It darted at the dark monster, and distorted roars followed. He gripped the offered hand loosely... Knowing it wasn't any use. 

The sunlight felt harsh, as it beat down on his cold face, and the soft sand reassured him. You're on land. You're out of that dark wet dungeon-

Turning his vision to the ruckus he heard playing out beside him- he couldn't believe his eyes.

A creature, no bigger than himself, had begun to rip into the dark beast. Securing its teeth around each tendril, only to rip it out of its socket. Guts spewed across the once beautiful sand. It didn't appear to chew at all- as it tilted its head back, letting each severed tentacle from the attacker slide down its throat. It was repulsive to watch, and yet Victor couldn't turn his gaze away. 

What are you....   
Why did you save me.... 

\--

What are you?   
Why are you here? 

The young merman shot a confused glare at the creature he'd pulled out from those raging waves. After finishing up his meal, he shuffles along the sand to get a closer look. 

Sitting on top of its body and leaning in, his tail's movements slowed. 


End file.
